London's Down in 3 2 1
by Demone-Devile-Corrupred
Summary: New trouble awakes in London, and when the new boys in London finds out that London is risky to them; it was too late. Demone, a Reaper new to London, finds himself trapped within Drocell's song, and Devone, a Demon new to London, finds himself battling his own brother, Demone. And when they soon figure out that it was a fight between brotherhood and love; London was at it's worst.
1. Mystery Reaper Pt1

London's Down in 3... 2... 1...-Black Butler-Mystery Reaper Pt.1

It was typical day like usual at the Phanthohive's mansion, but only one thing was missing: Sebastian. He was at the Trancy's mansion because Grell kept on trying to convince Claude on helping him win his heart. Sebastian wasn't one to budge in and stop it, but it was what Ciel ordered: Get that Reaper far away from that Trancy house, and don't let him near ours too. I don't want any distractions, but when the time comes right; we'll use his Reaper help to figure out some crimes because I sense bad weather for the next few years. And that's an order.

"Claude, darling. You have to help me~" Grell begged. Claude only ignored him and continued placing roses in the pot outside. "Claude~"

It took Grell a while to convince Claude to stop what he was doing. He just kept whining, and pleading, and begging. That lead to Claude responding.

"What do you want? It better not be about Sebastian because I'm sick and tired of hearing his name!" Claude warned with a sigh. He looked directly at Grell waiting for a response.

"Ah~ What cruel words to my Sebby darling." Grell said putting a finger on his lips. "You know if you don't want to help me, I might as well sign your "Highness" to an early death. Besides, you should be glad I brought both of you to life again!~"

"So you were the one." Sebastian commented out of nowhere. He stood on a pillar covered with thorny vines.

"Sebastian! Erm... Sadly you can at a bad time~" Grell smiled awkwardly. He chuckled slightly and looked at Sebastian straight in the eyes after he had jumped down from the pillar to him and Claude.

"I hardly think so, Grell Sutcliffe. I think it's an excellent time. Shall we talk? I'd like to discuss something with you." Sebastian said as he held his hand out.

Grell took his hand, and Sebastian all of a sudden jumped. Above the Trancy Mansion they sailed, and Grell lightly blushed at how close he was to Sebastian. It was like a dream, but real. Sebastian then jumped by a lake.

"I'd like you to not go near that House again. It's my orders, and do not go near my Lord's either. I do not wish to be scolded at a time like this." Sebastian said starring into Grell's eyes.

Grell simply nodded, but he didn't agree to it completely, and Sebastian knew. He knew that order or not, he does what he does.

Sebastian took off and left Grell alone by the lake. Then as Grell found himself waving at nothing, and he blushed deeply thinking about his Sebby darling even more. Grell walked off deeply in love smiling to himself.

And when he was close to getting home he saw a young gentlemen about his age, but younger, walked past him. He wore a red vest over a black collar shirt; he also wore a fashionable ribbon around his neck, and black pants with red stripes. But there was something about him; he wasn't human. He was a reaper with green and yellow eyes like Grell himself. His glasses were red, but they weren't worn correctly; they were worn on his head, which he had dark red hair.

Grell stared at him for too long for him to notice. He looked back at Grell and Grell snapped out of his daydreams. He simply apologized and ran off.

An hour later Grell was in his apartment with Ronald. Grell described the gentleman like a red rose with innocent eyes. Ronald just listened at how Grell complimented the guy. He always wondered why Grell liked the color so much. He knew it was about beauty, but why would Grell choose of being beautiful over being handsome.

Grell talked and talked and talked until William walked in. He held two folders with about seventy-six human being's identity and life in there each.

"What's with the folders, William my dear?~" Grell said as he stopped talking. William gave a serious look at Grell since he knew Grell was out for a while and didn't come back until a little later.

"Grell, how many times do I have to tell you. No more killing people before their time! You killed about two-hundred citizens in under one hour." William yelled at Grell blaming him for the deaths of the citizens. Grell, on the other hand, was shocked.

"W-Will... I didn't do that. I swear I already learned my lesson.~" Grell replied. William didn't believe him, but Ronald butted in.

"Sir, Grell didn't do it! He was with me the whole time and if he did do it; he could of still been out there. And plus, Grell just came back an hour ago, and called me right away to talk about something. Which it ended up to be a Reaper he saw." Ronald said quickly. William heard every word, and didn't reply back until a little later.

"Wait, Reaper? Nearby citizens without any cover on?" William asked Grell and Ronald.

"Yes, he was well dressed, and I though I saw a handkerchief dirty with red stains! It must have been blood.~" Grell said pointing a finger at his pocket which was empty. "I doubt it was anything else but blood. Besides when were the deaths, William~"

"Exactly 2:30 to 2:59." William replied looking at Grell.

"Well I saw the man at about 3:05. He must of have enough time because if he could kill about two-hundred people under one hour. It would be easy for him to change under one minute.~" Grell suggested. "But the problem is... He might have on cover right now. He seemed like the type to put cover on as soon as he finds a place to stay for about two to 5 minutes.~"

"That Reaper doesn't seem like one of ours right, Grell?" William asked.

"Not that I know of." Grell answered. "So far all the reapers I know don't have dark red hair like him."

"I see... So where do you think he's fro-" William questioned when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"There's a survivor? Alright... Send one or two reapers to talk with her and I'll be over there as soon as possible. I need her to answer some questions." William said nodding a bit as he hung up.

He then turned to Grell, and asked him to come with him. Grell agreed. And that left Ronald, so he bowed and left the place going back to his shift.


	2. Mystery Reaper Pt2

London's Down in 3... 2... 1...-Black Butler-Mystery Reaper Pt.2 

"William ,dear. Do you really think we can ask that kind of question? She might start crying.~" Grell asked Will as they approached the lady with a beautiful violet dress on. It seemed like she was at a private party.

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you a couple questions. Is it okay?" Will asked the lady, and she nodded.

"That's fine... I don't mind." The lady said sniffing. She was trembling and sweating quite a lot.

"Okay then, how many people attended this party you were at and who was killed first? Also, what time did the party start as well as when did the Killer barge in?" William asked quite a few, but the lady answered.

"About two-hundred citizens attended the party, And... A-And... My friend was the first one to be killed. He was the one hosting the Party along with his sister. I-it was a wonderful party. And the party... It-it started at 12:30. And the Killer; he came in a little later at 12:50. He was dressed in red, black, and gray. The most beautiful thing I ever saw. His hair was dark red, and very long, and he wore a glove on his right hand. I couldn't get to see his face, but I saw his eyes... They were like glowing, and the colors were green and yellow. I don't know why he wore mask. He was the only one at the party who wore a mask, but he took it off at approximately 1:05 when we had lunch." The lady said still more to come.

"Then what happened. What did he do?" Grell asked impatiently. He was waiting for a reply, and thankfully the lady continued.

"Well he took off his mask and his face was gorgeous. He attracted most of the females, and yes, he flirted with them. His voice was deep, but not too deep. His laugh was charming, but it had a crack of evil." The lady said then she paused. "He saw he starring at him for a long time, enough to make him come over to me. He quietly asked me if I knew where the bathroom was, and I took him there. And as we got there; he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the bathroom with him. He...Ahem...He sat me on the sink and kissed me deeply. I was in shock, but then I felt a very sharp pain on my back. He had stabbed me. He then threw me on the floor and hid me in one of the bathroom stalls. He left saying, "Remember... I didn't do anything to you. This was all just a scene; and if you remember that. You might as well be dead.""

"Creepy, but romantic.~" Grell said. "But did he really mean that? Because you just told us what he said, meaning you remembered his words.~"

"How am I suppose to forget his words?! He murdered two-hundred forty-seven citizens at a party!" The lady yelled. Her pupils shrunk and he looked insane with her make-up all messed up.

"You're right... That must of been tragic. I'm sorry for your losses." William said. Then when he was about to get up, he saw a man with dark red hair that wore all red, but his pants were black.

William nudged Grell's arm and got up.

"We'll be going now, thank you for your time." William said kindly to the lady while bowing. He walked off to follow the red-headed man, and Grell followed behind William.

"Will!~ Where are we going?~" Grell whined as he ran to William's side.

"I saw him. He had dark red hair and wore mainly all red." William said speeding up his pace. The man in red was walking quite fast also, he looked like he knew that William and Grell were following him.

The man lead them to an old house where no one lived in. He met with another man, and then he was suddenly picked up and threw into the house. William and Grell was surprised. It looked like a kidnapped scene. They then heard a couple of screams.

"Let me go, you bastard! I was only two minutes late!" The red-head screamed.

"You're still late! And I did not wait two minutes; I waited 2 hours!" The white haired man yelled back.

"Do you ever listen to me?!" The red-headed man yelled. He then gasped when he felt a slight pain on his member. The white haired man was grasping it.

"You seem to have forgotten to zip your zipper. Don't tell me you were in a rush." The white haired man smirked. "I hardly ever see you rush because you're always quick on things."

"I have a phobia of sex; don't try to do it with me. I will kill you seriously." The red-headed man said. His face was bright red, and he closed his eyes not looking at the other.

"Oh, I'm scared. Hmph, am I really going to believe you can harm me? I'm a demon; you're a reaper. I am also older than you, and trust me. I have my type, and you happen to be not in my category." The white-haired man said chuckling as he kissed his brother on the cheek. "And my, it's getting hot and hard down here."

"Devone, don't make me kill you right now. And take your hands off my...! My...! Augh! You know what I mean!" The red-head yelled as his face became more red.

"Why should I? You sound cute when you're embarrassed, Demone." Devone said as he squeezed his brother's member.

"Gyah!..." Demone screamed as his brother tightened his grip on his ember. "Y-you're such a perverted man... L-let go."

"Aw~ Now you're begging!" Devone said kissing his brother's forehead. He then slid his hands under Demone's panties.

"Ah~ S-stop!" Demone yelled with a slight moan.

"Did... Did I just hear you moan?! Ahahahaha! Oh my god! Hahahahahahaha! I-I can't believe you! You couldn't- Hahahahaha! You couldn't even last until we got in bed!" Devone laughed as he plopped on the ground letting go of Demone's member.

"Shut up!" Demone yelled as he grabbed his scythe and pointed it to Devone. Devone kept on laughing, and that made Demone very angry. He quickly grabbed his belts and wrapped Devone in it, and before Devone notice he couldn't move Demone was sitting on the couch taking a couple pictures.

"Smile, bro.~" Demone chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Devone said as got up. He then broke free from the belts and stomped towards Demone, but he had already gotten up and ran.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning! I'm going to a barber shop to get my hair cut. I need it a tad shorter. Also, I'm going " Demone waved as he ran off. He then putted on his glasses and walked off wearing all gray with white pants.

"Idiot. And I wonder how he's so serious during fights and soul collecting, but he can't be serious around me. And shit, he's quite when he's out of my sight." Devone said closing the doors and walking towards his room for a long nap.

"Thank god, I can be serious now." Demone said putting on a green jacket. He then slowed down his walking at putted his glasses on his head.

William and Grell followed after him once again. Demone was aware that he was being followed, but he ignored the two. He walked straight into a barber shop and came out in about five minutes. His hair seemed to be the same length, but only a couple inches shorter.

He walked all around London without stopping, and Grell found it exhausting and boring. Later, Demone went to the Undertaker.

He entered in the shop and asked the undertaker a few questions, but Undertaker didn't want to answer unless Demone could make him laugh hysterically.

"I am not going to make you laugh, I just need you to answer a few questions!" Demone said not agreeing with the the Undertaker.

"Eheheh~ Suit yourself, dear~" Undertaker said laughing a bit. " But I won't answer unless-"

"I am not making you laugh!" Demone yelled before Undertaker even finished his sentence.

"Ahahaha~ Ehehehehe! Dear, you! Heheheheh! How very short tempered! Ah..." Undertaker laughed and then calmed down. "Heh, you made me laugh, so shoot any questions at me~"

"You're an odd one, Undertaker, but the question. Okay, who are the two guys stalking me. And what do they want?" Demone got straight to the point.

"You got two stalkers? I didn't notice~" Undertaker said in a joking manner. He then tilted his head and looked around Demone.

Grell and William stayed hidden behind the windows. They wanted the Reaper to confess, but at the same time; not attack them because this is a very bad time for Grell since William had taken away his scythe two days ago, again.

"William, he'll hear us!" Grell tried to warn William as he saw that William was about to slip.

"Shit..." William tried to hold his balance not knocking the boxes over.

In an instance Grell heard loud footsteps, and at the same time saw Sebastian and Ciel walk towards Undertaker's Shop. The Reaper had jumped through the window breaking it and grabbing Grell; he then jumped high on to the roof of Undertaker's Shop and started to dash off. William slipped and got up; chasing after Grell and the Reaper, Demone.

Ciel saw the scene, and Sebastian noticed a slight mistake with the Reaper who has Grell. He didn't sense like a pure Reaper at all.

"Ah~ Put me down! I am not a damsel in distress!...Well it would seem romantic, but not now! William's going to kill me if I get myself into trouble!" Grell said

"Not in this situation! You don't have your scythe! So I'll excuse this, but don't let him kidnap you!" William shouted just as Grell finished his sentence.

"Try to, William Spears!" The Reaper yelled at William. William was shocked when the Reaper knew his name. "And don't worry, Grell Sutcliffe, you'll have a fun ride.~"

As the Reaper winked at Grell; he felt a slight burn on his cheeks. They were turning red, and he tried to hide it because he would only fall for Sebastian.

And speaking of Sebastian; Ciel just ordered him to capture that Reaper, Demone and Grell. So he's on his way saving his damsel in distress. 


	3. Hell After Meeting More Demons

London's Down in 3...2...1...-Black Butler-Interference by Demon, then Punishment to Reaper 

"Sebastian!~"Grell squealed at his beloved. He held his arm straight out for Sebastian to save him, but Sebastian had other plans.

He quickly swooped down and picked up the Reaper who was carrying Grell. The Reaper quickly reacted and kicked Sebastian's face giving him a boost on jumping. The Reaper flew across the roof and landed on the other side; then he began to run again, but this time he was jumping roof to roof. Sebastian, yet, still was on his tail keeping up with him.

"You can run, but you cannot escape." Sebastian said as he dashed to the Reaper's side.

"I hate you." The Reaper said as he stopped running. He felt a current of wind brush past his clothes and hair since Sebastian stopped running a little after he did. "What does it take for you to leave me alone?"

"A lot more than running." Sebastian said narrowing his eyes.

"Seems fair." The Reaper said as he slid his free hand through Grell's scalp and grabbed onto a handful of it. He forcefully pulled on it and smirked. "How about a game of Rescue. And here are the rules: One, you must save your red-headed Princess from the disastrous Reaper, and get away before he take the Princess once again. Two, once the Reaper has taken the Princess back in his arms for five times without getting tired or stopping; the player must immediately stop and run straight home, or they become my second Princess to capture."

"Ghn..!" Grell grunted, and tried not to complain.

"I accept the offer. Now when do we start." Sebastian said feeling a slight tingle inside of him. He felt a mixture of determination to get Grell; not like he ever did before.

"In 3... 2... 1... And~ Begin." The Reaper said doing a flip and tightly carrying Grell in his arms. Sebastian dashed towards the Reaper as soon as he heard the word "Begin." Grell was a bit surprised at how fast Sebastian was going; it sorta looked like he was serious, and it looked like he was determined to win the game.

Grell then noticed how warm the Reaper's chest was; he had forgotten he was in the Reaper's arm.

William watched from where Ciel was at. He then looked at Ciel, and noticed how worried he looked.

"Sebastian, don't get too carried away..." Ciel mumbled under his breath as he saw how Sebastian gained up on the Reaper in an instance.

The Reaper back flipped and ran the other way, making Sebastian come to a stop. Sebastian then was through running he jumped gracefully, but quickly and right in front of the Reaper; he then snatched Grell away. The Reaper stopped and waited for Sebastian to run.

While Ciel, William, and now the Undertaker watching them, it was close. A little later, Sebastian still had Grell and the Reaper wasn't giving up yet; Claude and Alois was heading towards a flower shop that just opened right across from the Undertaker's shop. Alois spotted Ciel as soon as his eyes wandered towards the Undertaker's shop, and he ran straight to him.

"Ciel!~" Alois squealed running to Ciel. Ciel was shocked at seeing Alois here. He then saw Claude and thought of an idea.

"Alois." Ciel said opening his arms for a hug since he thought he could ask Alois a favor easily after this...hug.

"Ciel~ It's been a while! And- oh... Is that Sebastian with Grell, and...uh... I don't know who that is." Alois said while hugging Ciel. He then let go and Ciel turned around.

"Yeah, that's Sebastian with Grell and another Reaper." Ciel said plainly. "Can I ask a favor from you, Alois?"

"A-A favor? Sure~" Alois smiled surprisingly. Claude then walked over as he saw Alois signaling him to come.

"Yes, your Highness?" Claude said before bowing. He nearly glared at Ciel like he knew something was up.

Ciel caught his slightly narrowed eyes and shifted his head not facing him. Alois looked at Ciel happily and took him by the arm.

"So~ What did you want from me?~" Alois asked without regrets.

"Well, is it okay if Claude joined the game with Sebastian and that mystery Reaper?" Ciel pointed to the roof now seeing that the Reaper has Grell. Alois looked up and starred at them for a moment. The Reaper looked almost like Grell. And by the way the Reaper was running; he looked like he was playing around because he had long legs, but he was running short distances apart on each leg.

"Mhmm~ Sure! Claude! I order you to join in the game and get me that Reaper!" Alois demanded. Ciel gave a glare at Alois since he had his eyes closed at that time. "And please, hurry."

"Yes, your Highness." Claude said before turning and facing the roof. He saw the Reaper, Grell, and Sebastian.

Without a second to spare, Sebastian almost had Grell, but Claude jumped out of no where and took Grell away from the two. The Reaper chased after Claude since he saw running away and not staying on the three main roofs.

Claude ran fast, but Sebastian caught up.

"Why must you interrupt my victory?" Sebastian said.

"My Highness ordered me to get the Reaper, and I did so." Claude said plainly.

The Reaper gained up on the two quickly and jumped over them. He landed in front of them, and instead of snatching Grell; he attacked the two Demons. They both nearly fell, but Claude dropped Grell.

"I win.~" the Reaper said. "Now Sebastian, run or attack me." The Reaper signaled his hands to Sebastian, and Claude.

"Claude! Now's your chance get that Reaper!" Alois yelled from the ground. He pointed to the Reaper who was challenging them and not Grell.

"Yes, your Highness." Claude bowed slightly before he made his move. He jumped slightly, but he made in to the Reaper's side quickly. Demone had no sort of speed to catch up, and failed to attack Claude.  
Claude swooped his hands in the Reaper's vest and grasped onto him. He the jumped down and went to Alois.

"I have your Reaper, my Highness." Claude said bowing and not letting the Reaper escape. His fingers clawed onto the Reaper's flesh and soon Claude could feel the wet blood.

"Good, now let's go home, Claude. And make sure to give him some new clothes. I can see dirty stains on his shirt." Alois commanded and smiled. "Oh, and Welcome. You now belong to me, Alois."

"I am not an object! I do not belong to anyone! Don't you dare go saying I belong to you, you little brat!" Demone ranted at Alois.

"Punish him, Claude. For every word he says rudely about me or you, or any member of this Trancy House; punish him, and make him regret it." Alois said seriously without a smile until he finished his sentence.

"Like hell he is. I won't let him, and I will use your damned maids and butlers if I have to. They will be sacrifices!" Demone yelled not regretting a word. Claude dug his finger deeper into Demone's flesh, and he flinched slightly. Demone didn't dare talk until they got home, or for now, the Trancy's House.

"Have a good night~" Alois waved as he walked up the stairs. Claude had already let go of the Reaper's skin, and walked away. The triplets came walking in through the hall, and circled around Demone. They looked at him closely, and Demone felt uncomfortable.

He looked at each of them, but didn't stare at them in the eye. Shivers were sent down his spine as they stepped closer to him. Claude had ordered them to strip the Reaper and give him a bath.

"Eh?! W-wait?! What!" Demone said backing away. One of the triplets grabbed him from behind and picked him up. Demone squirmed and ranted over and over to put him down, but they carried him off.


End file.
